I Don't Need You're Protection
by asmin44
Summary: SasuXoc, Usua was assigned to watch over the last Uchiha like everyone else in her family, but with her there is more than meets the eye and sasuke will soon find out why shes the strongest in her clan. Usua was the strongest, next to his aniki...Sasu o


**_'BRIIINNG'_ **The school bell had gone off and everyone began to sit in there seats, all waiting for Iruka sensei to get here. Today was the genin test and everyone was really exited, well except for two people. Uchiha Sasuke and Kieta Usua. They were just bored or irrtated, Usua was bored because this test was nothing of what she could really do, it was just bothersome and everyone knew it. As for Sasuke he was irratated from Sakura and Ino fighting over who would sit by him. Usua sighed inaudibly from behind her black mask, she stood from the back of the room and walked halfway to wear Sasuke was sitting and sat in the seat next to him. He looked at her questionably before stareing out the window, and Usua just laid her head on the desk and was dosing off before a shrill shreak startled her. ( _though she didn't show it_. ) 

"What do you think your doing sitting next to our **SASUKE-KUN**!" The blonde and pinkette said at the same time after noticing that someone was sitting there.

".." Usua closed her eyes and blocked out to two girls while she lost herself in her own thoughts.

" Sakura, she's asleep," Ino pointed out, looking at her disgruntled ex-friend. Sakura seemed to notice this and picked Usua up by the back of her shirt. This of course didn't sit well with Usua who was very very pissed off at being dragged from her thoughts. Opening her eyes to slits and glaring at the pinkette with fierce dark purple eyes, her chakra spiked and threw the pinkette away. Sakura stared in horror, she couldn't believe what happened. One moment she had the girl in her grasp and the next she was tossed across the room by a purple like chakra. ' _She's from the Kieta clan, the only clan stood by the Uchiha's. Kieta clan is loyal to the Uchiha clan. Now i understand why she's at Sasuke's side,_" Sakura thought before she felt herself being picked up by her neck. She choked while Usua's strong grip around her throat tightened a bit.

" If you know whats good for you, stay out of my way and away from the Uchiha," her voice was deadly and laced with so much venom that sent a killing intent all around her, many of the other students didn't even try to get close. Some even left the room for help but Usua threw Sakura to Iruka's feet when he walked in and the girl hiccuped as tears ran down her face as she got her breath back. Usua took her seat loyaly next to Sasuke who smirked slightly. He had all but forgotten about the Kieta ever since his aniki killed everyone in their clan.

He looked over at Usua, She had long black hair that reached her lower thighs, peircing dark purple eyes, a black mask covered the other part of her face and most of her neck, a black bakini top with a switch blade inbetween her already developed breasts, and baggy black shorts that reached her calf, kunai and shuriken pouches on both legs, black nin sandles, and a black coat that had her clan symbol on the back, a golden dragon was stitched into the hemming area at the bottom of her coat. She even had a sword with her, Kitsu, was its name and she was the only one that could wield Kitsu, she had had it made for her when she was four.  
The sword was four feet long, the blade was a crimson red and the handle was black with the Uchiha emblem ingraved into the middle of the handle. The sheath of the sword was unique, if she lost it it could easily be tracked with her chakra inside of it, making it indestructable. The sheath was black with the Kieta emblem of the dragon designed into it, wrapping around the sheath and looking like its protector from harm. Her all around esence was one of power and not to be taken lightly, her chakra levels were already at jounin level and so was she, and the power she had in a room with others made her feel like she could do what ever she pleased. Sasuke noticed that he was staring at her for to long and turned his head to the window. '_ So she is the one that will be watching me the rest of my life? I don't think ill mind at all, Nope not at all..._' Sasuke thought to himself before looking at Iruka, he was getting ready to start the testing.

"Uchiha, Im Usua and im the one that will watch you till your deemed worthy to be on your own," Usua's cold voice caught his attention. So she was here till they thought her was worthy? Well, at least she wasn't a fanatic.

"Alright Usua," he shrugged at watched everyone go line up in front.

_'Let the fun begin,'_ Usua thought while looking at all the other students.

hope you liked it, ill try to get everything else up asap,  
latrz!  
luv,  
your writer


End file.
